Life on The Edge
by SmileAtTheWorldAroundYou
Summary: Warrick's dead and an old friend returns...but finds things not how they were left. surprise after surprise... Note Grissom is totally out of character for the story to happen. Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I'm new to this entire story writing stuff so I really hope you like it

Hey, so I'm new to this entire story writing stuff so I really hope you like it.

Chapter One

Catherine bowed her head and placed the white rose on the coffin, not ashamed to be crying. Nick placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. He placed a red rose next to hers and they walked away. Greg placed a blue one and Brass a pink one. Soon the coffin was a mass different coloured roses placed by all of the family and friends gathered around Warrick. The Lab techs mourned and the CSI's wept, all except for Grissom. As Catherine and Nick walked away, arms linked, she took out a tissue and wiped her red, puffy eyes.

"I don't think I will ever get used to him gone. My heart will always miss him." She announced, her voice wobbling.

"None of us will. Well, most of us anyway…" Nick frowned. "If I knew where he was I would kill him. Send a bullet through his heart and I'd never regret it."

"We can't do anything about him, it was his own bloody fault. I just hope he's in a ditch somewhere, dead." Catherine said, turning around slowly to watch them lower the coffin. As the coffin hit the floor, another rose dropped onto it from a black glove. The rose was turquoise blue. Catherine couldn't see the woman, as her large black hat covered her bowed head. As Catherine carried on walking, the woman spoke up,

"Catherine, I'm so sorry." Sara wiped a tear away and walked to join them.

"Sara! You made it." Catherine embraced her friend in a large hug. When they parted Sara turned and kissed Nick on the cheek and hugged him too.

"We missed you." He smiled.

"We all have." Brass said, walking over with Greg, who was blubbering.

"Where's…" Sara drifted, looking around.

"Grissom? No one knows. He just left one day and told no one."

"Why?" she asked, and noticed Greg was in a sling.

"Well…we had better get some coffee." Brass said, leading the way to the car park.

"So…Grissom? It's not like him to do this." Sara frowned, sipping on a large mug of coffee.

"Well…he hasn't really been Grissom at all, not since you left." Catherine looked up from her cookie.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked

"Well…" Brass began "When you left, he was distraught. He never finished his paperwork on time, he never made an effort on any case, and he was just completely the opposite of what he used to be like. We first noticed it two weeks after you had gone…

Nick gave Grissom a sympathetic look as he walked in the lab. He looked, and smelt, as if he hadn't had a proper wash in days. His hair was uncombed, his eyes surrounded by black bags and he looked ever so grey and miserable. No one pointed this out because the last to weeks had been torture for him ever since Sara left. Warrick walked into the break room and picked up on the tension in the atmosphere immediately.

"Hey guys." He grinned, trying to pick the mood up.

"Hi." Nick glanced over at Grissom, who just grunted to show he acknowledged Warrick's presence. "Did either of you watch the game last night?"

"Yeah! 26-3…ouch!" Warrick laughed

"I know!"

"I'm going to go, um, yea…" Grissom trailed off as he got up and left them. Once they were sure he was out of earshot Warrick sighed.

"That guy needs to shower! I know that Sara leaving stinks…but he created a new meaning for smell!" Warrick fanned the air to try and make the smell go.

"Yeah, but I don't want to have my head bitten off again." Nick sighed, remembering last week when he offered to pre make some meals for him, but Grissom snapped at him, saying things like "So you think I can't cook, you think Sara did everything for me, from cooking to wiping my ass!" and "I'm not an invalid! I can cook a decent meal!"

Nick sighed, "It's like he's the only one heartbroken by Sara's disappearance."

"I get you man, I mean, he might have been going out with her, but we were her friends too." Warrick said.

"And me." Catherine announced as she walked in and sat in a chair. There was a long silence when suddenly everyone smelt a foul stench. They all looked up and saw Grissom.

"Everyone's down the Red Rock Casino…there's two bodies." He commanded. Everyone hesitated, "Now!"

"God, Gil's got us working hard, I think he went to hit me earlier!" Warrick laughed. "It took him a minute to realise what he was doing!"

"Yeah, some of the looks he shot me could kill!" Nick chuckled. "Right, I have a date waiting, so goodbye." Warrick gave him a knowing look. "Fine, ready meal in front of the game." They both laughed. "Bye."

"Bye"

"Right, so he turned into a stinking miserable old git?" Sara asked, looking up from her third coffee and chocolate biscuit.

"Pretty much, but it got worse…" Nick sighed.

Greg finally spoke up, "Much worse." Warrick opened his mouth but Sara's phone began ringing.

"Hello Sidle…What…5oclock was the plan! You can't bail on me. Fine, I'll be there straight away." She flipped her phone down. "Sorry guys, I have to go pick Lizzie up." And before they could say anything she had left the café.

"Please say that's her niece!" Warrick said, and everyone gave each other nervous glances.

Hope you liked…I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey…right I made a mistake on the last chapter- near the end it says, "Warrick opened his mouth to speak"…that's meant to be N

Hey…right I made a mistake on the last chapter- near the end it says, "Warrick opened his mouth to speak"…that's meant to be Nick. Sorry!

Chapter 2

Half an hour later Sara returned cradling a baby in her arms. Everyone leapt up to get a better look.

"Aww. She's adorable!" Catherine cooed.

"Lizzie, or Elizabeth Anne Sidle." Sara smiled.

"So this is…"Brass looked at Sara.

"Yes, the stinking, old gits daughter. I left, I couldn't face the fact I was pregnant and so I couldn't even face Grissom. The months passed and I finally decided it was time to face the truth and I returned, to find myself at my friends funeral." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Nick wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her in. They sat back down and all began talking about Lizzie, firsts words, weaning and other baby talk.

"So, Grissom got worse…do carry on." Sara looked around expectantly.

"Well…" Catherine started

Christmas finally came and Grissom was grumpier than ever. His "friends" didn't care about him so he didn't bother with them. He only saw himself as their supervisor and nothing else. Other than Grissom, or the Grinch as the team nicknamed him, spirits were high as the big day neared. They all had a secret Santa and spent their free time planning the perfect present. Christmas cards were handed out, a tree in the break room decorated and the whole lab covered in tinsel. When Christmas Eve finally came the team pilled into the break room to find brightly wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Oh my god! A portable "table" football game! Who got me this?" Nick beamed, and he saw Catherine pop her hand up. He gave her a big hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Mmm…chocolate scented bath set. I'll have to resist eating this." Catherine smiled after finding out it was from Warrick.

"Cool, a poker set! Right boys, mine tonight!" Warrick laughed. "And this is from…" Nick just grinned at him. "Thanks man."

"Very funny, finger surf board!" Greg laughed, knowing it must be off Warrick. Whilst they played and laughed together, Grissom just listened to his opera and finished his paperwork. He didn't want to have it there for him when he returned after the holidays, but it wasn't as if he was doing anything special. He was going to stay at home and watch those crappy Christmas films that are on every year.

Months passed, no one mentioning Sara around Grissom, as he was more edgy than ever. He had completely isolated himself from the group and never spoke directly to any of them. It was as if Sara was his life and without her, he was nothing.

"Oh my God!" Sara gasped, realising that leaving Grissom had shattered him. Everyone waited for Sara to say something, but she just nodded and Nick continued.

"So things stayed pretty much that way, nothing really happened, until…" he gulped, hardly able to speak. Catherine ran outside unable to fight the tears.

"Warrick's death." Brass said solemnly. Everyone went pale and remembered their deceased friend. Catherine returned shortly after, her eyes red and puffy, and Sara gave her a large hug. They sat back down. "Should I…"

"Continue? Yes, please do." Sara forced a smile on.

Grissom was in one of his worse moods yet and stomped into the lab.

"Murder, two Vics, everyone needed." The team sighed as a gush of wind blew through the door Grissom opened and blew their poker game into a large mess on the table. "C'mon!" he ordered. The day got worse and worse for the team, except for Grissom. To ease his fury he did every thing he could in his power to separate and frustrate the team. Nick and Greg stood laughing, Grissom made Nick go to the lab. When Catherine and Greg chatted away, he made them go to opposite sides of the scene. They grew infuriated whilst he grew more and more pleased with himself. For the first time in months Grissom smiled, an evil, self amused smirk. When the day finally closed, Nick and Greg sat in Nick's front room, drinking beer and watching the game.

"I hate him." Greg outburst.

"Join the club. I don't think he has even noticed Warrick gone!" Nick agreed.

"He treats us like we're nothing, but we make the lab! He could never solve any murder without us!"

"He's better start treating us with respect, not like what you find on the base of your shoe."

"If this was an ideal world, I would get him into a dark, quiet room and pound him to death and would never regret it. I wouldn't loose my job because the court would know what a prat he is and I would be made a hero."

"Yeah, if only it was an ideal world." Nick laughed.

"What would your ideal world be like?" Greg asked.

"Well, Grissom would have moved, died or murdered, I'm not fussy. Sara would have never of left and Warrick would be with us, cracking open another beer." As Nick ended his sentence his voice wobbled as he remembered that his best friend was dead.

"Well, I would defiantly be married to Sara in mine!" Greg laughed, lightening the mood. "But Grissom, I have to talk to him. I can't go on working in silence! I thought I had lost my voice for good." He moaned.

"Watch what you say mate, or he'll have your job terminated!" Nick smiled.

The following night, after the team and lab techs had all left, Greg marched straight into Grissoms office, not bothering to knock.

"Knock first!" Grissom grunted.

"Well when you start doing something other than paper work in here, I'll think about it."

"You cheeky-"

"No Grissom, you're the cheeky disrespectful one here!"

"How…"

"Save it for someone who cares! You better start treating me and my friends with some respect."

"Oh no, what's Baby Greggy going to do!" Grissom joked, pretending to look scared. Greg glowed red with anger from ear to ear.

"Ok, just because your lover bird has finally realised you're a fat old man that she doesn't care about, doesn't mean you treat us like shit!" Greg's voice began to rise, but he didn't care.

"You take that back!"

"Why? You and I know it's true!"

"Just because you have a school boy crush on her!"

"Yeah, maybe I do, but we know she got tired of the older man, and she finally left you for good."

"I'm warning you!"

"You're nothing but a lonely old man who has no purpose and no one to love him. You'll grow ancient soon and be all alone, and no one will remember you ever existed." Greg turned to leave when a trigger pulled back…

More soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Greg fell to the fall, landing awkwardly on his arm. He screamed with pain.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Grissom grunted as he climbed over him. Greg's sight blurred and he soon became unconscious.

Half an hour later Catherine returned to pick up some unfinished paperwork. She saw Grissoms light on and sighed. As she entered she gasped, seeing Greg on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. She looked for a pulse and sighed with relief when she found one. An ambulance was called for and soon arrived. Catherine called everyone in the team and she climbed on board the ambulance with Greg.

"He's had severe blood loss and a gunshot-"

"Gunshot!" Catherine gasped.

"Yes, a gunshot wound to the shoulder. His arm is broken in two places." The paramedic informed her. Catherine gulped and wiped Greg's hair off his face.

"C'mon Greg, you'll pull through, everything will be fine."

Everyone gathered around Greg, waiting for movement. It had been an hour now and no sign of unconsciousness was to be seen. The doctor walked into the room and looked at all the expectant eyes.

"His fall caused him to fall into a coma. It's not that deep and we expect a recovery." He bleakly smiled at them all.

"We're here for you Greg, all the way." Catherine whispered, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, we'll always make sure someone is here with you, so you'll never be lonely and we can know if you wake up mate." Nick smiled although Greg couldn't see.

"Who would do this to him?" Catherine asked.

"Well who lives in the office these days and has full access to a gun?" Nick retorted, but expected no answer.

"I'll kill him." Catherine frowned.

"You'll have to beat me to it." Nick hugged her.

"He shot you!" Sara gasped.

"Second most painful experience of my life." Greg sighed.

"What was the first?" Nick asked.

"Umm…Billy Nickson kicked in the balls aged five, ouch." Everyone just laughed. Little Lizzie began to cry so Sara pulled out a bottle of milk and began to feed her.

"So what happened to Grissom? Why didn't he turn up today?" Sara asked.

"Two weeks later and no one had heard from Grissom. Greg had woken after hearing Nick and Catherine leave for KFC. We have a substitute supervisor for now, and two sub. CSI's, Greg's sick leave finishes tomorrow." Brass informed her.

"I can start in four or five months, when Lizzie is about six months." Sara smiled at the welcoming twinkle in everyone's eyes. "I'll come by the lab with her as much as possible. Also, if any of you hear from Grissom, give me a bell."

Five months passed and Lizzie grew up. Her gurgles and giggles amused the team when she visited with Sara. The new CSI, Greg's substitute having left and him back to work, Bonnie worked hard but never really interfered with their friendships and kept to herself. She planned to move to New York as soon as Sara returned in a week's time.

Catherine slowly opened the rather quiet and dark lab door.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted, from CSI's, to Lab techs and even Ecklie.

"What's this for?" Catherine asked, beaming and shocked.

"Guess who's our new supervisor!" Sara grinned.

"Well done, Miss Willows." Ecklie politely smiled.

"Thank-you so much!" Catherine grinned, her mouth still ajar from shock. Greg attempted to play piñata, but his swing was hopeless.

"Give it to someone with some man power." Nick mocked, taking the bat off him. The dangling donkey was split and chocolates poured everywhere in one swing.

"You'll never that down will you." Greg laughed, putting a toffee into his mouth. The drinks slowly decreased and the spirits rapidly rose. Everyone was slurring and drunk by midnight, and most were heading home. When the taxi arrived for Nick and Sara he pulled her to the side.

"If I don't say now, I never will." Nick slurred. "I've fallen for you Miss Sidle."

"You're drunk Nick, you don't know what you're saying" Sara giggled.

"I do. I love you. Go out with me. I will treat you perfectly. I will care for Lizzie like my own. I will never be like Grissom."

"Come on. We have to get home. I can feel my head splitting already." Sara giggled, had having far too many cocktails. The taxi stopped outside Nicks place and he clambered out, soon followed by Sara after she paid the taxi driver.

"What? I thought…" Nick stammered.

"Well you thought wrong." Sara giggled.

Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara turned over, her head splitting from the night before. She stretched out her arms and hit something hard.

"Ow!" Nick winced. Sara sat up straight, her eyes wide even though the sudden light stung them, and her jaw dropped as she saw Nick naked next to her. She tried to remember what had happened the night before but she could only remember her fifth cocktail and the many after were oblivious to her. As the truth dawned upon her she cursed loudly and scrambled about for her clothes and her underwear, which she found flung on the other side of the room. Nick was awoken by the noise and the bump on the head and sat up to watch Sara look for her things. He hadn't drunken quite as much and to his pleasure he remembered the best bits of their night.

"Whatever happened last night I'm sorry, I never intended on this and I can't even remember what I did!" Sara apologised.

"Other than puking in my waste basket, you were good." Nick grinned happily.

"Oh my god. Did we use, you know, contraception?!" Sara outburst.

"Yes, I might have been drunk but not daft." Nick laughed.

"I can't believe I slept with my best friend." Sara muttered to herself.

"God, I will never look at you the same way." Nick grinned.

"So, did you…enjoy it?" Sara asked.

"Loved it." Nick beamed.

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"If only I remembered." Sara sighed, sitting down and leaning into Nick.

"Well, you can retrace your steps?" Nick kissed her forehead. Sara looked into his big brown eyes; they were so warm and welcoming.

"Nick, I'll always love you, but never in that way. I was drunk, and I would have never let this happen if I was wasn't so drunk!" She smiled.

"It's ok, I never expected you to like me, and I guess I took advantage of an opportunity." They hugged and he kissed her cheek. Sara blushed and looked down at Nicks one and only. "Should I get dressed now?" he laughed, whilst Sara looked away laughing.

…

Everyone crawled into work with coffees and painkillers at hand.

"Morning Supervisor Catherine Willows." Nick and Sara giggled in unison. Every looked suspiciously at them as they entered together.

"I will never get used to that." She laughed.

"So, what's happening today then?" Greg asked.

"A Vic out in the desert." Catherine smiled, loving her new role. "All of us are out there."

The day dragged on for the team out in the hot desert. In a hushed voice Nick told Greg about what happened behind closed doors. Greg tried to be interested and cool-headed, but the whole time he thought, "Why doesn't she notice me?" Sara told Catherine about her waking up in Nick's bed and her friend laughed. They planned to go to a nice restaurant that night, just the two of them, to celebrate Catherine's new position without all the music and alcohol. They wrapped up the case and solved the murder in a day.

…

Sara hummed happily as she chose an outfit for her night out with Catherine. She pulled on her new heels and trotted out of the house to her car. She pulled up down the road due to the lack of car spaces and walked up to restaurant. She heard a drunk rustle about some bin bags as she walked past an alley and tried to ignore the stench.

"Sara." He mumbled. She froze and walked back a couple of steps. A great weight leapt onto her and pulled her into the darkness of the alley, covering her mouth before she attracted too much attention. "C'mon darling, come with me." He whispered into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long…

…

Sara felt immense pressure on her head and if someone was pushing down on it. She felt queasy and sick and extremely dizzy. As her body slowly woke up and she felt a lot of aching from toe to head, her body stung from the cold. She was freezing. She opened her eyes and saw her world upside down. She felt the ropes around her ankles and wrists and noticed she was hanging from the ceiling of a basement. She opened her mouth to call for help when she felt duck tape over her mouth. She wriggled in attempt to fall free but she was securely typed up. Her body was naked and she felt dirty and horrible. She knew what had happened and exactly who was behind all off this.

"Morning darling." A cruel voice whispered from behind, and then slowly kissed down her spine.

…

Catherine pulled up to work, fuming and angry.

"Where is she?" she blurted out into the break room, startling Greg and Nick.

"Who? Sara?" Greg asked.

"Yes!" Catherine replied, short tempered and ready to bite any head off.

"Not here. Why?" Nick asked.

"Because I'm not the happiest of people when I get stood up by my best friend. If she's cleared off again…" but she couldn't finish the sentence as they all thought of what Sara might have done.

"She wouldn't have. She's happy here." Greg tried to smile.

"Have you tried ringing her?" Nick asked

"No! Stupid me." Catherine said sarcastically. She sighed, "Maybe she fell ill and something happened to her phone, that would explain why it's going straight to answer phone. It's just strange for her to take a day off work and leave me alone and not tell anyone." They all sat, leaving their minds to tick in thought, when something must have struck them all. They all looked at each other, the colour draining from each of their faces.

…

Sara shivered as those lips meet her skin after so long.

"Get off me!" she shook and squirmed, trying to move away. His rough face made her hair stand up on the back of her neck. His dry lips made her stomach churn and his stench made her gag.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed. "It's been a while since we spoke."

"What do you want?" Sara snapped, trying to turn around and see what her kidnapper had turned into.

"You." He laughed. "And my daughter."

"You leave Lizzie out of this. She's mine."

"My blood runs through her."

"That means nothing."

"You took her from me and didn't even have the guts to tell me."

"I came back, but after what you had done to Greg how could I let you see your child."

"I'm not like that. You changed me. You left me, taking my happiness and will to live with you, you turned my world upside down." He laughed harshly. "Now look at you, do you see how much it hurts." Sara's head throbs a long painful pulse.

"Let me down." She pleaded. Her tears ran into her hair. Had she really brought this all upon herself?

"Fine, I'll give the lady what she wants." He replied. Sara dropped at a fast speed and winced, expecting the pain and hurt that would come from falling on her head. She screamed as she just touched the floor, but she hovered there. The rope still held onto her, letting her dangle centimetres from the cold basement floor. She was slowly lowered onto the floor and kicked over. She still felt dizzy but the pressure slowly lifted from her head. The huge headache had gone. But now her heart ached. She had created a monster. Her eyes sparkled with regret and fear as Grissom towered over her naked, breathing hungrily.

"Why didn't you drop me, kill me? You hate me." Sara asked.

"Where would be the fun in that? He crouched down and lowered himself on top of her. "I want you to slowly feel more and more pain each day. I want your life to no longer be worth living. I want everyone to forget about and let them hate you too. I want you to feel like me." He whispered into her ear and she gasped as her pushed into her. He was brutal and cruel. She remembered times when he nibbled her ear sexually, now he bit at it. She remembered a time when he was gentle and fun, now he beat into her and forced her body into the cold ground. She remembered when he run his hands up and down her body, loving every curve, now he scratched at her. But what hurt most was when he laughed. She would sob and plead and scream and cry but this only made it more amusing, and his harsh cackle grew louder. She could take the kicking and the punching, the slapping and hair tugging but when he laughed at her misery and pain and suffering her heart broke.

She had finally managed to see life through Grissoms eyes. But now it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Brass walked into the break room to find Greg, Nick and Catherine sat in silence, all pale and looking drained. They didn't even look up when he sat up. Brass opened his mouth to speak but Catherine cut him off.

"Yes, I tried again and again, she won't answer." She said, knowing the question Brass was going to say.

"What do we do." Nick asked.

"Well, it's been two days now. She won't answer her mobile and won't answer her door for any of us. Do you want to report her missing?" Everyone looked at Brass then each other, and nodded.

"Get her found Brass." Greg said.

"I will do everything in my power to get her back here." He tried to reassure them without promising anything. Brass got up and left for his office.

They sat in silence furthermore when suddenly Catherine bolted up. "Lizzie! Where's Lizzie?" Everyone sat up and the last of the colour drained from their faces.

"Well surely she got a babysitter." Nick frowned.

"She did. She asked me but I was busy, then later on she said it was OK, she had found one." Greg remembered.

"Yes! What was her name? Chrissie? Kimberly? Cassie! Her name was Cassie. She was a seventeen year old girl." Catherine jumped up.

"Where are you off?" Greg asked

"Sara had Cassie's number at the house. I have a spare key." Catherine didn't wait for their response but half walked, half ran out of the lab.

,.,.,.,.,.,.

Catherine walked slowly towards Sara's house. She was so anxious; she felt Lizzie was her responsibility now Sara was gone. Catherine knew deep down that Sara hadn't run away again, she had no reason too and she seemed settled here, but she still had that fear of the possibility that she had. Catherine fumbled through her bag with shaking hands, trying to find the spare key to Sara's place. Once she found it and unlocked the door and pushed it open carefully. The house was silent. After taking a small step into the hall, Catherine heard a rustle from upstairs. She sprinted up the stairs, two steps at a time, and burst into the nursery. The window was open, letting a cool draft come in. This causes an ABC poster blow about on the floor. The crib was empty; her toys still neatly gathered in the corner, her teddy remained in the bed. Catherine gasped and she faced reality.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Grissom cradled Lizzie in his arms as he walked into his house. He laughed as he heard Sara's muffled screams. He had duck taped her mouth when she screamed in the night, complaining she was cold.

"Come on baby. Let's see your new room." He took Lizzie to the spare bedroom, which had recently acquired a crib. The walls were plastered with pictures of the team, Sara and Lizzie over the past months and years. "Lizzie." He called, but the sleeping baby remained asleep. "See," He told one of the close-ups of Sara. "She never liked that name." His index finger gently stroked the side of Lizzie's face, "I always thought my first child would be a Kimberly. Isn't that right?" He smiled as he lowered her into her crib. Stepping back he looked at the wall. They were all distant pictures of the members of the team on scenes, Sara and Lizzie…no, Kimberly, outside the hospital, the supermarket and Sara's home. It was Grissom's masterpiece of his absence. He didn't like to call it stalking, only keeping close, yet distant eye on their lives. Whether they liked it or not, he was still going to be as much as involved as ever.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,

Catherine ran into Nick as she burst into the lab.

"He's got her. I know it. Its him." She hugged him close, sobbing. Nick only looked on; there was no question who she was on about.

Once everyone had gathered in the break room, Labtechs included, Brass finally spoke up.

"I want you all to finish your cases, we are all investigating the kidnap of Sara and Lizzie." Some people gasped, as they hadn't heard what had happened.

"How do we know she hasn't just cleared off again, she's getting good at that." A Labtech whispered, but everyone heard. Nick and Greg shot him daggers; Catherine only tried to control her tears.

"Well, we have no solid proof, yet, but we would like to eliminate all possible reasons of why she's missing. Nick, Greg and Cath, you can go to her house. Find anything that suggests she left without planning it, or against her will. I will try to find out where she was last spotted with CCTV from her house to the restaurant. Lets get her and her baby home and safe as soon as possible.

"Hey, look." Nick called Catherine over. "Her passports here. She would need that to get out of here." He smiled.

"Good work. Upstairs she has many outfits around the bedroom."

"Someone was searching for something?" Nick asked.

"No. I mean she obviously tried on many outfits before she left. That's normal if she was going to a posh restaurant with her friend. She wouldn't care about what she looked like if she was going to do a runner."

"Good point." Nick said.

"And I found this." Catherine passed him an evidence bag containing a piece of tissue with a lips mark on it.

"What the…"

"To remove excess lipstick."

"Oh…"

"So its not looking like she planned to leave."

"Yeah. I'll phone Brass."

"No-one of the doors or windows shows signs of entry with force. No where are there signs of a struggle." Greg said as he walked in.

"Ok, I'll tell Brass that too." Nick walked out.

"She wouldn't have been taken here, that's just stupid." Catherine sighed.

"So where?" Greg asked.

Nick walked back in. "Ok, that's great, thanks."

"What?" Greg asked

"She was seen driving towards the restaurant, then she parked around the corner, there was no CCTV after that. He looked at the cameras outside the restaurant, she never turned up anywhere near there."

"So he took her somewhere between her car and the restaurant." Catherine said.

"You can't keep assuming it was him." Greg said. "We work this like any other case."

"But its not is it. He's taken her and her baby and standing around won't get them back." And with that she stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

8:00 am

Grissom woke from his large and expensive double bed. His house was full of things he had bought and all of which he had earned, all except for two things that he still felt were out of place- Sara and Kimberly. Kimberly would have to feel more at home, but Grissom didn't care about Sara right now.. He went downstairs and flicked on the kettle, and then pulled out two mugs and a jar of coffee. As Grissom poured the water into one mug and added sugar, a pang of guilt stretched down his spine. He could hear Sara sobbing from the cellar. Looking back at the mug that was standing empty on the counter, he wondered why he had got it out…

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBA

Gil felt the sunshine on his face, the warmth welcoming. He also felt Sara move slightly in his arms. He stretched his arms out in front of him, and then pulled himself from under her. He heard her mumbling something to herself about early mornings as he wrapped a bathrobe around himself. She turned over, covering her head with a pillow and then the quilt. Gil chuckled to himself, silently thanking God for giving him such an amazing person who cared and loved him so much. Then he walked down the stairs and picked up the newspaper at his door, holding it under his arm. He flicked on the kettle, pulled out two mugs and a jar of coffee. Once it had boiled he made two mugs of coffee and placed them on a tray along with some croissants, orange juice, grapes and yoghurt. He felt the two of them wouldn't survive the morning, or even the whole day, without their morning cup of coffee. He felt happiness bubbling inside him, something he seemed to have been searching for his entire life, and had finally found it with Sara. This is how he wished to spend the rest of his life…

ENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKENDFLASHBACKEND

A shiver trickled down his back. Grissom was sure he hated Sara, everything she had done, how she had ruined his life and everything good that was in it. Anger brewed inside him at the thought of it. He picked up the empty mug and threw it hard at the opposite wall. He heard Sara yelp at the noise, and distantly he could hear the soft cries from Kimberly. He just stood there, panting heavily, feeling his face burning red with anger and frustration. Where was his happy ending? Why was it so difficult to stay loyal to him? Why had Sara run away and not stayed? At this last thought, he remembered Sara; probably bundled in the clothes he had given her to wear. They were the pyjamas she used to wear when she stayed the night. He remembered she burst into tears the moment she had saw them. He considered giving her a blanket that night; it was probably freezing in the basement at night and he didn't want her to die of hypothermia. He pulled the bread bin towards him and pulled out two slices, dropping them into the toaster. He couldn't stave her, could he? When the toast was dark brown he took it out. Just as he remembered she liked it. As he opened the basement door, he saw she was just as he thought she would be, curled up in the corner, her arms wrapped around her knees. He twang of guilt soared trough his body. He then reminded himself what she had done to him and scowled again. She looked up as he placed the plate of toast on the floor next to her. She seems confused as he gestured towards the plate.

"Is this for me?" Sara asked, her voice shaken and nervous.

"Yes, I'm not evil, I will bring you food. Eat it." Grissom said. He smiled instinctively, then spun on his heel and marched towards the stairs of the basement, realising what he had just done.

"You are evil." Sara muttered. Grissom wasn't sure whether she had meant him to hear or had thought out loud. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He had things to do that day, and he knew if he started arguing with her then he would be here all day long. He ignored her comment and made his way up the stairs, back to the kitchen, locking the door behind him. He carried on upstairs, into Kimberly's room. He had moved her cot to a different bedroom, as she wouldn't go to sleep in the room with the "photo gallery". He had painted her new bedroom lilac, with green butterflies on the walls. There was a mint green bookcase in the corner with a large selection of books aimed at various ages. The cot was painted mint green and he hung green curtains over the windows. A Bundle of toys and teddies were in the other corner. As he entered she was sound asleep, that plate crashing obviously didn't wake her for long.

"A deep sleeper, just like your mother." Grissom whispered. She was perfect, the child he had always wanted. A pang of guilt shivered down his back. She was probably the perfect child for Sara too, and god knows whether she would have another. Without thinking twice, he bent down and scooped Kimberly into his arms. She didn't even stir. Carefully he walked with her downstairs and into the kitchen. Balancing Kimberly into one arm, which made her wake, he fished for his keys in his pocket. He pulled them out and unlocked the basement door…

_8:00am_

_Sara was bundled in the corner of the basement, shivering violently. She was clothed this time, and at least Grissom didn't hang her upside again. He hadn't raped her yesterday, which was good. She couldn't understand why he was such a monster. However, he had given her pyjama's yesterday night, when he handed her them she had burst into tears. Deep in his eyes she could see the Grissom she had fallen in love with. She also realised before the kidnapping, she hadn't thought about him much. She would feel bad about running away, but then she would remember the Grissom the guys had told her he had turned into. That Grissom was the monster who had beat her and raped her, full of anger and hurt, but there was a softer side, deep down, which she knew still loved her, just the pain he was suffering was much stronger. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees trying to warm up. Time passed when she heard footsteps beyond the basement door. Grissom was up. She lost herself in a would of her own, when suddenly she heard a loud crash, making her jump and yelp out loud. Everything went quite again, then more footsteps and a key was turning in the lock. She clutched herself closer and stared expectantly at the door. Grissom emerged holding a plate. She ducked down again, not wishing to make eye contact. AS the plate was placed in front of her she realised he had made her toast. Sara was confused, was this the new Grissom, not that beast from a few days ago. She couldn't quite get her head around him._

"_Is this for me?" Sara asked_

"_Yes, I'm not evil, I will bring you food. Eat it." She looked down at the toast, dark brown, but not a bit burnt, just how she liked it. He began to walk away, and Sara felt warmth towards him. _

"_You are evil" she thought, trying to shake away any feelings towards him and remind herself what he had become, but didn't realise she had spoke it out loud. He had stopped in his tracks, Sara shivered with fear. However, he continued. Sara frowned and thought, "Can people change?" _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- thanks to those who review, I enjoy getting them and advice is helpful 

Sorry I'm not a frequent updater…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Catherine wiped her red and puffy eyes. The last time she cried this much was when Sara left last time. She had left Catherine a note explaining she would be back again, that she needed this and she was well, she just needed a break, a change of scenery. At least the last time she said without giving Catherine a chance to say goodbye, she had let her know she was ok. Every night she considered different places Sara was, different people who could have taken her and different crimes that could have happened. Then every night she would burst into tears, just wishing her best friend was safe and so was her baby girl. Catherine also couldn't help but blame herself. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but think what if. What if she had picked her up? What if she had never invited Sara out? What if Grissom had taken her, what did he want with her? That was the biggest question on her mind. Catherine couldn't understand what he would do if he had her, she didn't think he would kill her. Perhaps he found out about Lizzy, maybe he had taken Sara to get the baby. But deep down she knew it was him, nobody else would kidnap Sara and her child…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Nick turned his alarm off and sat up. As he got up he picked up a towel and walked to the bathroom. He stepped in the shower, suddenly thoughts of Sara flooded back into his head. He began to cry, letting the flood of water above him wash his tears away. Nobody knew, but Nick had always loved Sara. She had told him she saw him as a big brother, but really he knew he wanted more. Now she gone, he figured he could never tell her, and that's what hurt most. When they discovered Liz was gone he knew who it was. The only person who had become such a monster he could steal mother and child, Grissom. Brass had offered him time off, but Nick would rather spend every waking minute in the lab finding Gil and getting Sara back. He got out of the shower, took a deep breath, and got ready for work.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

In the lab Greg was sat patiently for the team to turn up. He had been coming into work every day before everyone else. He couldn't sleep, not with Sara out there; god knows where in god knows how much pain. Wendy had turned up not long after him, they spoke for a while, then she went somewhere in the lab to go finish up her case so she could be completely focused on finding Sara. Greg then sighed, he wanted more than ever to find her, but how they were going to do it was beyond him…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Sara clutched the blanket Grissom had given her the day before after giving her soup to eat. She was still cold, but she was grateful towards him. He had brought Lizzy to her yesterday. To see her little girl again reassured her she was fine and that there was hope in getting out. She had to get out, she had to be there for Lizzy. She wasn't going to miss her first day of school, her first boyfriend, Prom or even her wedding. She was going to be there. So as Sara huddled in the corner, she thought back to yesterday, her lip quivering as she held back the tears…

The day before, 8:30am

Sara was clutching her knees. She was beginning to think if he carried on this way one day she may be able to be released. He hadn't laid a finger on her for a few days now; instead he had just brought her food. She was hoping he was beginning to see and understand why she did what she did. She heard footsteps outside the basement, and the keys turning. Although there was now this softer side to Gil, she still held her breath whenever he returned. He was carrying something, it looked like a blanket, but by the way he was carrying it, it seemed heavier. As he grew closer she gasped as she realised it was Lizzy. Grissom lowered her, Sara taking her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Have some time with your daughter." He muttered and walked away. Sara hugged her in tight, not knowing how she could ever let go again, but glad he had let her see Lizzy…

Grissom returned awhile later. Sara had sat Lizzy on the floor and was playing peek-a-boo with her. He stood at the top of the stairs, staring at Sara's face, bright and smiling. He still didn't know why he had brought Lizzy to her. His head was still all over the place, it seemed hurting Sara didn't give him the high it used to, and perhaps it even repulsed him a bit. He didn't know how long until he realised her, or whether he ever was going to. However, as soon as she was gone he could have Lizzy to himself. He also noticed he had stopped calling her Kimberly and found Lizzy came more naturally. He looked down at Lizzy, and then to Sara. How could one being take another's child away from them? Sara hadn't told him about Lizzy, she had run away and had probably started a new life and didn't plan on coming back if Warrick hadn't died. He stormed down the stairs and stood above them, casting a shadow over the mother and daughter.

"Say goodbye." He grunted.

"Oh, ok." Sara's smile vanished. She picked Lizzy up, cuddled her in and kissed her cheek. Then Grissom bent down and seized her from her. He walked back up into the kitchen without a word. Sara let the tears fall once the door was locked and she was in darkness again…

Time had passed on, Grissom had done the shopping and Sara sat alone and bored as usual. Grissom buttered a bread roll and unlocked the basement door.

"Here." He chucked it to her then walked down the steps to give her some water.

"Thank you." Sara muttered, taking a large bite of the bread. Grissom placed the water down on the floor and turned to walk away. Sara took in a large breath before speaking. "Will I see her again?" her voice quivered.

"No." Grissom answered without even needing to think about it.

"She's my daughter." Sara wasn't sure where her courage was coming from, but it was bubbling up inside her.

"She's mine too." Grissom said through gritted teeth. "You don't deserve her." He turned around, his face a picture of anger. Sara felt a pang of fear, but urged on.

"I can't stay here forever. If you won't let me see my daughter, kill me. You're not gonna let me go, so kill me." Grissom could tell from her eyes she meant it. Without Lizzy living wasn't worth it.

"No."

"Then you're a bigger coward than I thought you were." Sara was on her feet now, and her voice had risen. Grissom swung his hand around and hit her face. Sara fell backwards, her face burning with pain. Grissom looked at her and saw her mouth open to say something else. Before he could think his foot plunged it her ribs, and kept hitting her. He didn't know why he was doing this, but somewhere at the back of his mind he was enjoying it, just like he had done on her first day in the basement. He jumped on top of her, causing her to scream. "Make her pay," he kept thinking, over and over. She slapped him, a shock that buzzed around him. He backed away, anger still pumping through his veins. He punched the wall, "You ruin everything!" he screamed at her, storming up to the kitchen and slamming the door. Sara sat sobbing, the distant cries of her baby girl filling her ears.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

So as Sara huddled in the corner, she thought back to yesterday, her lip quivering as she held back the tears, wondering when would she leave this merry-go-round nightmare…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grissom was pacing the room, worried and furious. _How can they know? _He thought he had been so careful, completely flawless. He glanced back at the TV and began to think of drastic changes he would have to make.

_4 hours earlier…_

Nick was pacing the lab. He had rung Catherine and was now waiting for her to turn up. Earlier that day him and Greg were walking along the street Sara was last scene, and were looking in all the alleys for any evidence they could get their hands on. Just as they were walking down the last alley Greg noticed a smear of blood along the wall. Also a heeled shoe was found towards the end of the alley, just before it lead out onto a main road. They had rushed back to the lab and after a few tests the blood proved to be Grissom's, and the shoe was Sara's. They had hit a gold mine; they were going to get Sara back. At that moment Catherine came in.

"What is it? What is so urgent?" She looked scared. Quickly Nick explained everything and even showed her the DNA results to prove it. Catherine was speechless and just jumped up and hugged Nick. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

Everyone was sat in the break room trying to think of how they found Grissom now they had evidence it was him. Nick was waiting for Brass to return with the warrant to Grissoms known house, even though he doubted that was where he would be. Grissom was disturbed, he didn't believe Sara drove him to this but he was, and even worse he was smart, very smart. Tracking him down would be like a needle in a haystack. As a thick silence lay between everyone, Catherine jumped as her phone began to ring.

"Willows?" she answered. "Okay, I will be down right away." She snapped the phone down. "Sorry guys, Lindsey's fallen ill, I gotta go pick her up. Call me if you find anything, okay?" Then rest of the team nodded, trying not to break their train of thought. She left quietly whilst they all sat there in silence, as waiting for the answer to pop out of midair…

Finally Brass turned up with a warrant. Nick sighed with relief; it was the most productive thing that had happened since Catherine left an hour ago. He and Greg grabbed it and made for the car park, when Brass spoke up.

"You two, now I know you both have the deepest utter loathing for this guy, but keep it clean, please. If he's there, go in, arrest him, and get Sara. Okay?" Nick and Greg both muttered something that sounded like fine, then made for the door…

As they pulled up, Nick jumped out of the car and jogged up the path. Although he knew deep down this almost pointless, he still bubbled with hope and he rang the doorbell. Of course, there was no answer. He glanced back and Greg was walked p behind him. The street was quiet, all except a lonely cat on a wall, and one car passing by. He looked at Greg, who gave him a nod, and then Nick, will all his anger against Grissom, kicked down his door.

:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:

Grissom was away from Sara today; he had taken Lizzy out for a while. It was only for a drive, but he thought it would do them both good to get out of the house. He decided he would pop back to his old house, get a few of the things he had left behind. He also thought the car drive would be a good time to think, and clear his head. Everyday the waking question of what to do with Sara wandered into his thoughts and wouldn't leave 'til it got the right answer. Grissom couldn't kill her, he had loved her for too long to do anything like that, and even if the sight of her made his blood boil, he couldn't keep her in the basement forever, it would just be a burden on him. As he drove down his old street, his head thick with concentration, he couldn't believe his eyes. Just as he was about to pull up outside the house, there were Greg and Nick at his front door. He stared at them, gob smacked. He also knew the teams first suspect would be him, that was inevitable, but he also knew Brass was a fair man and wouldn't give them a warrant without proper evidence. They could have planted evidence, but then he knew Nick would have wanted them to get him fair and square. He noticed Nick look in his direction and ducked, driving slightly faster. His heart was racing, his hands sweaty on the wheel and his head was pounding. The only thing that echoed in his head was _how?_

:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:

Nick and Greg spent most of their morning at Grissom, looking for any evidence he, Sara or Lizzy had been there in the past couple of weeks. The mouldy food in the fridge, dusty sideboards and the untouched beds didn't suggest nay of this. Greg went into the basement, which was as useful as any other room at that moment. The both left the house at noon, disappointed and at another block in the road. All those feelings of hope were floating away from Nick into the bright blue sky until all was gone.

Back at the lab they found Catherine who explained that a Lindsey was at her nans. Once again they all sat in silence, the room filling with more and more dread as every idea proved impossible.

"Well, someone out there must have seen him. He can't bring up a child in a cave." Catherine sighed. Nick stood up and began pacing the room.

"That's it…" he muttered.

"That's what?" Greg asked.

"Someone must have seen him; we call a press conference and ask if any one has seen Grissom and if so to ring. We may get enough information to find his location and finally get him." The whole team slowly smiled as the idea became more and more realistic and the thought of Sara back didn't seem out of reach…

_2 hours later…_

Grissom returned to his house, the one in which Sara was tucked away in the basement. He noticed Lizzy sleeping soundly in her baby carrier and took her upstairs, pulled the curtains and switched on the night light. He kissed her forehead and then proceeded downstairs. He went into the kitchen, found some pasta and opened the basement door, flinging it inside. He heard a thud and then a small ouch, but then shut the door behind him. He didn't want to speak or see Sara today. He moved back to the living room, flicked off his shoes and switched on the TV. He flicked through the channels and settled on watching the news. He half listened to a story about a supposed cloned pig. Suddenly he sat up at stared at the TV when he distinctly heard Nick's voice. Sure enough, there he was, staring straight at Grissom. Then, Grissoms jaw dropped as a picture of him appeared on the screen.

"This man, Gil Grissom, has evidence against him of the kidnap of a Crime Scene Investigator, Sara Sidle, and her child Lizzy Sidle." Next, pictures of Sara and Lizzy appeared on the screen. "If you see this man or those he has abducted, then ring this number." A number appeared at the bottom of the screen. "We need your help to catch this man and place him where he needs to be; behind bars. Remember, we have the evidence then it is your help that will catch this criminal." The bulletin finished, he grew redder as he became more angry and anxious. _What evidence?_ He thought. Grissom was pacing the room, worried and furious. _How can they know? _He thought he had been so careful, completely flawless. He glanced back at the TV and began to think of drastic changes he would have to make…

:_:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_: _:_:_:_:_:_:

Sorry I'm not a frequent updater, reviews are always nice, I never know whether you guys out there like my story or not. So, hit that little button down there and care to share? 


End file.
